In an online collaborative authoring and customized publishing environment, participating authors, moderators, publishers, and readers need to manage online books, articles, study chapters, research papers, other content artifacts online, etc. Community members may also need to catalog, organize, search, browse, or navigate through the content artifacts online. The community members may need to be provided with current and relevant information related to the content artifacts. Typically, a catalog of contents may be organized using one or a combination of online cataloging techniques based on taxonomy based hierarchical categories, preferred order of sequence, or conditional parameters. There is a need for leveraging the user's context and combining these online cataloging techniques in order to achieve better results and to provide reliable and accurate content management solutions to community members.
Community members may also need to be notified regarding relevant interdependencies related to the content artifacts as well as information based on multi-dimensional characteristics, for example, geography, demography, curriculum, etc. There is a need to provide mechanisms to associate metadata tags corresponding to the content artifacts, both explicitly and implicitly to aid the community members in perusing the content artifacts. Furthermore, there is a need for graphically representing the online information obtained through search or publications to visually convey logical associations related to the searched or published content artifacts. Community members may also need to narrow down and extract contextual information from available online information obtained through the search.
Hence, there is a need for a computer implemented method and system that graphically represents electronic content on a multi-dimensional virtual lattice and enables association and extraction of content artifacts from the graphical representation of electronic content in order to provide the right content to the right user at the right time with minimal user interaction.